The Long Road to Magick: A Carry On Fanfiction
by KatarinaR
Summary: Simon decides to return to Watford with Baz, in an attempt to recover his lost magic. Things have changed around the school since the Mage died, and sometimes change can be hard to handle, especially when you're secretly dating a vampire who used to be your sworn enemy. (Snowbaz)
1. Chapter 1

**Roommate**

 _Chapter 1_

The school year at Watford wasn't over, and for once in his life, Baz didn't dread returning to his classes. He was always glad to flee the judgemental gaze of his father, but the excitement always faded fast, once he got back to school. For one, there was the Mage, sworn enemy of the Old Families, who always seemed to be hovering over his shoulder. And the other thing was his roommate, Simon Snow. Simon Snow, with his perfect hair and perfect smile, and his perfect _girlfriend_ , Agatha. Baz had been in love with Simon since he was twelve, and every year it became harder and harder to come back to school, and see Simon and Agatha so happy together. To have Snow dangled in front of his face, knowing full well that he'd probably beat the shit out of him if he were to find out how completely infatuated Baz was.

But that had changed only a few weeks earlier, when Snow had ended up at his house one night, and they had ended up defeating the Humdrum together, with Simon accidentally killing the Mage in the process. Baz wasn't sad to see the man die. And there was kissing. And now Simon and he were… kind of dating? He still wasn't sure the exact level of their relationship, although Snow had called himself his boyfriend a couple of times. (In private, of course.) They still hadn't approached his parents, and Baz wasn't ready too- not now, at least. And Simon didn't want to come out yet, even though Bunce already knew, and there were few other people who would really need to hear it. He understood how hard it was to say something like this to someone you loved, even if you knew they wouldn't reject you. He understood that Simon hadn't figured everything out yet, or if he was ever going to fully come out of the closet. He understood that he was willing to wait for the rest of the pieces to fall into place.

Simon was in the front seat, with Baz sulking in the back. "Front seat's for people who haven't been kidnapped by bloody Numpties," his Aunt Fiona had said, and Simon felt kinda bad for laughing. Fiona didn't hate him, though, and this was a step forward, even though Simon knew part of it was to do with the fact that he had killed the Mage. The Mage. He knew that the Mage wasn't a very good man by the end of his life, but sometimes he missed the late headmaster.

"So, Simon," Fiona started, and the paused. "I feel that, as you're now obviously a part of Baz's life, it's time to share a few things with you."

Simon didn't know how Fiona found out about him and Baz, and he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

"Fiona; if this is going where I think it is I will kill-"

"Shut up, Basilton. I'm your aunt, it's my job to embarrass you."

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Simon turned to look into the backseat. "What's going on, Baz?"

"Don't worry about it, Snow-"

"SO!" Fiona snapped her fingers at him, and Baz fell quiet without a spell necessary. "I think it's about time I gave you blackmail material on my nephew."

Simon's eyes widened. "You mean-"

She held up a finger, then reached under her seat to grab a thick envelope. "This is for you."

Simon raised an eyebrow, and Baz reached forward.

"Don't open that," he snapped.

Simon opened it.

"Is- is this Baz?"

The first picture he pulled out showed a chubby toddler reaching for the camera with frosting and a wide smile on his face.

"Yup," Fiona answered. "He just turned two in that picture."

"He's-" _He's so young. His skin is so much darker. He's so… he's so happy_. Simon said none of this.

"He's really chubby."

In the backseat, Baz buried his head in his hands.

Fiona laughed. "He was. Look at the next one."

The next picture showed Baz, maybe three or four, running through a sprinkler, stark naked and stumbling as he charged towards a cat on the other edge of the picture.

"Fiona! Of all the humiliating pictures, you had to put _that_ one in there?"

"You know it's the best one. Right, Simon?"

Simon was still staring at the picture.

"Simon?"

He looked up, blushing furiously. "Yeah, um. Can I frame this and put it in the dining hall of our school, please?"

Fiona laughed again. "I would _love_ it, if Baz weren't about to curse me into next week."

"Snow, if you so much as look at that picture again, you'll have to spell me-"

Baz saw Simon flinch, and stopped in the middle of his joke.

"Simon, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine."

That was the other thing. Simon had given the Humdrum his magic. All of it. He defeated the creature, but in doing so lost every ounce of power in his body. They both hoped desperately that it would come back, and this was the main reason Simon was even attending Watford for his final semester. Bunce's mother, the newly-appointed headmistress had agreed to personally tutor Simon, a sort of magickal therapy. But Simon was still upset, as expected, and extremely sensitive on the subject. But both were too scared to admit that it might never return, they had too much to lose.

"So," Simon said awkwardly. "Can I keep these?"

"Of course," Fiona said with a smirk. "It wouldn't be blackmail without evidence."

Baz sighed, and stared out the window. Heaven help him if those two were in cahoots with one another, no rational mage would dare stop a duo as stupidly determined as them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Long Road to Magick**

 _Chapter 2_

Baz knew things would be different now that he and Simon were… whatever they were, but he still wasn't fully prepared for the sudden awkwardness that settled over them once they reached their dorm room. Simon opened the door carefully, both of them expecting something to be different about their shared room.

But there wasn't. It was exactly the way they had left it, packed up and neat.

But it felt strange, almost new. So much had changed since they'd been here last, everything had shifted except for this room. Or, at least, this is what Simon thought. Baz just thought that he was glad to be back, and he flopped onto his bed. Baz quirked an eyebrow at him, and he just shrugged and set his bag by the door.

"Is something wrong, Snow?"

It was still strange to hear Baz's voice without a mocking edge to it, that Simon stopped himself from automatically answering in the negative, and stared at him for a moment.

"Snow?"

Simon jumped, although he wasn't sure why.

"You've been acting weird since we got here."

"I'm fine."

Baz stood up. "You're sure?" He grabbed Simon's arm,pulling him closer. "It's okay if you're not."

He turned away. "Yeah"

Baz frowned, and checked his watch. "Do you want to got get scones?" He looked pointedly at Simon, who grinned, much to his relief. Maybe it was just strange- coming back to a place with so much magic, when you have none at all. Perhaps the scones would cheer Simon up- food always did.

They were halfway across the courtyard, when Simon saw Penny running towards them, hair flying behind her as she charged at him at full-speed.

"Simon! Where _were_ you?"

"We just got here, Pen."

She scoffed. "And you didn't come see me?"

"You normally come see me," Simon reminded her with a laugh.

"You guys," Baz interjected. "I'm getting cold out here."

"Oh, come on! You're always cold!"

Both Baz and Penny shushed Simon.

"-I wasn't saying anything about him, who knows, I could just be talking about a normal human being!" Simon stopped. "That's not what I meant."

"Just come on," Baz implored, wanting to reach out and grab Simon's hand. But he couldn't, he had to remind himself. Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Long Road to Magick**

 _Chapter 3_

They took a seat at Simon and Penny's usual table, and Simon immediately grabbed half a dozen scones. No change there.

Baz smiled fondly at him as he stuffed one in his mouth, turning and peering up at him through a mop of curly hair. At least, this he could do without anybody noticing. He winked, and Simon ducked down again, blushing.

Penny raised an eyebrow. "You know it'll be strange if you sit at our table once everyone comes back, right? For all anybody else knows, you and Simon still hate each other."

Baz had thought of that, but he secretly hoped that nobody else would mind. Apparently, Bunce had thought of it, too. He knew she made a good point, but a part of him thought that maybe she just didn't want to sit with him. They weren't the best of friends, but he had hoped they had moved past hating each other's' guts- especially after he and Simon started… whatever this was.

"Bunce, how many people do you think will _care_? I for one, do not. And," he added, seeing Simon's look of panic, "if they ask, we were accidentally spelled together after we got back from Watford."

Simon visibly relaxed, chewing a mouthful out of his third scone. Aleister Crowley, he ate quickly.

Penny, though, shot him a glare, and he grinned back lazily. He wasn't sure why she was so miffed, but just because he was dating her best friend didn't mean he didn't love antagonizing her.

"What about Agatha?" Penny's scowl deepened. "She doesn't know- she would…"

Oh. _Oh._

"Agatha isn't coming back," Simon said, staring down at his plate. "Is she?"

Penny bit her lip. "I haven't heard anything from her since the Mage…"

I cringed, expecting Simon to jump up and announce he needed fresh air, but he didn't move. He was waiting for something.

"Do you know where she is?"

Penny shook her head. "She hasn't answered any of my calls. Or any of Simon's. You _did_ try to call her, right Simon?"

Simon blushed. "I- uh…"

I sighed. "So Agatha's not coming back. Why is this so important? We all know that she didn't want to be here anyway."

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. Penny glared at me, and Simon flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Basilton Grimm-Pitch! You have no right-"

"Baz?"

The voice behind me was annoyingly familiar and incredibly surprised."

I turned with a sigh. "Dev, Niall. Can I help you?"

Both of them wore expressions of horror, jaws hanging open and eyes unblinking. Idiots, the pair of them.

"Can I help you," I repeated, trying my best to mask my embarrassment. A part of me still shied away from being seen sitting with the Chosen One, even if he _was_ my- well. It didn't matter what we were, I cared for Simon, and he… presumably felt the same.

"-sitting with him?" Niall quirked an eyebrow, expecting an answer.

"Huh?" If I had eaten recently, I might've blushed. I was thankful that I decided to spend last night with Simon, instead of out stalking the woods surrounding my family's estate.

"Baz, why are you sitting with _him_?" The disgust was clear in his voice, and I peered at Simon, who was unusually quiet, and still staring at the table.

"I… uhm... "

"I accidentally spelled them together," Penny interjected. "They were fighting, and I was _trying_ to break it up, but something must've gone wrong, because now they can't be more than ten feet apart without their limbs freezing up. It has a similar effect to the Anathema, where-"

"Yeah, yeah." Niall waved a lazy hand, and Baz was glad he didn't comment on the fact that Penelope's spells were rarely wrong, and never backfired this badly.

"So how do you stop it?" Dev glared daggers at Penny, who gave him an equally fearsome look.

"It has to wear off," I said quickly.

"And how long does that take?"

Simon shrugged, finally joining the conversation. "We don't know."

Niall sniffed. "Whatever. See you in class, Baz."

Penny glared at me again. "You owe me, Basilton."

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
